


Close

by GoodJanet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has feelings for Tony that he's not quite sure how to express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old flash drive the other day and found this one on there. It was dated 7-27-12, so my writing isn't as strong here as in my other pieces. Enjoy!

The first time Bruce sits too close, Tony assumes that it's an accident. It had been a busy day in the lab, working for hours and hours on some new project SHIELD had sent to them. It involved long hours poring over slides and number crunching and lunch skipping just to ensure they finished before their deadline. They finally decide to call it quits for the night after numbers start blending and becoming practically meaningless and flop down on one of the comfy couches in one of Stark Towers many living rooms to watch some mindless television. Tony flips through the channels before stopping on Mythbusters. He can appreciate the appeal of the show to viewers who don't often get to experience science first hand. And the hosts are actually pretty intelligent. Tony looks up when Bruce enters the room.

"Take a load off, big guy. You ever see this show?"

Bruce decides to join him. By sitting so there is barely any space between the on the big leather couch.

"No. What's it about?"

Bruce settles back, rubbing his shoulders deep into the cushions supporting his back, sliding down in the seat so he can comfortably splay his legs. Tony can't remember ever seeing him so relaxed.

"The five hosts take common myths and clichés and then they test them. You know, like testing Coke and Mentos or seeing how well a blood hound can actually track a criminal."

Bruce nods in interest. He knows how to appreciate a good scientific experiment. They both really enjoy it too, sharing their opinions and make suggestions for tests they could have done to prove or disprove the myth.

Tony almost forgets that Bruce is sitting so closely to him. That is, until Bruce rests a hand on his knee, giving a little squeeze when an explosion takes him by surprise. Tony is slightly shocked. If anyone where going to do something like that, to him of all people, the last person he'd expect would be Bruce. He supposes it could be neglected; maybe Bruce really wasn't expecting quite such an explosion. Only, Bruce keeps his hand there well after the big boom.

"Hey, Bruce?"

Turning from the TV, Bruce looks at Tony, who is looking pointedly at the hand currently resting on his knee. Bruce blushes.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize."

He guiltily moves his hand away, resting it on his own knee instead.

"It's fine. You can get closer if you'd like," Tony teases.

Tony pretends not to notice that Bruce's grip on his own leg is white-knuckled, like he's fighting to not move it back. Tony almost wants him to.

***

The second time it happens is just as much of a surprise. They beat the bad guy—not a major bad guy like Loki, more like just bad enough to make life annoying for people—and they are still kind of excited after another success. Their team dynamic is improving with each mission, and everyone is grinning about it. Even Bruce, who comes up to congratulate Tony.

"You did great out there, Tony. That was quick thinking."

Tony smiles at the praise.

"I couldn't have done it without the Other Guy. I mean, without him, we never would have been able to smash into that warehouse in the first place."

Bruce lowers his eyes. "Thanks, Tony. I think."

Tony smirks. Sometimes Bruce can be so shy it's almost unbearable. The next thing he knows, he's got an armful of Bruce Banner.

"I'm so glad that you're ok."

Tony can't help but be touched.

He pats Bruce's back. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

The hug goes on just a bit too long to be considered a normal hug between friends, teammates. Tony goes to move, but Bruce keeps him from moving away. A beat.

“Bruce?”

Suddenly, Bruce pulls out of his arms.

“Sorry. Sorry, Tony,” he says rapidly, looking so embarrassed Tony thinks he's going to cry. He doesn't cry—at least not in front of Tony—and doesn't run towards out of the room. The other Avengers look from his retreating back to Tony, suspicious.

Tony wants to follow him, but he doesn't. There are too many people watching.


End file.
